wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Tails/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "A Tale of Tails." A Tale of Tails (Outside) *Kickety-kickball bouncing* *Kick* *Whistling.., BOING* *Rattling, bowling pins SFX* *BOING* *Wobbling, pop* Wubbzy: Wow! *Bouncing* Wubbzy: Wheeeee! *Bouncing* Wubbzy: You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball? Kids: ... Kooky Kid: Your tail is kooky. Wubbzy: But look! I've got a really cool ball! Girl: It's all long and bendy. Kooky Kid: And kooky! Wubbzy: Does that mean that you don't wanna play? *Passing yellow ball* Wubbzy: You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball? Cyan Boy: Whoa! That is one wacky-looking tail! Wubbzy: Wow. Everyone thinks my tail is wacky. Kooky kid: And kooky. Wubbzy: Gee. I gotta do something about this. With a little tape and a few leaves, no one will even notice my tail. Pink Girl: ''*Jumping*'' Wubbzy: You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball? Pink Girl: What is that? Wubbzy: Oh, this? It's just a normal, everyday tree branch. *Popping* *Chirp, wings flapping* Pink Girl: That's not a normal, everyday tree branch. Blue Boy: It's a long, bendy tail. Pink Girl: And it's totally kooky. Blue Boy: I think it's more wacky than kooky. Pink Girl: Well, whatever it is, we're outta here. Wubbzy: Hey! Maybe Widget will want to play. (Widget's workshop) Widget: *Hammering* Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Wow wow, Widget. Wanna play with my kickety-kick ball? Widget: Oh, no can do, partner. I am putting the finishing touches on my latest invention. *Laughs* TADA! The Robo-Cluck 3000. It's a robotic chicken that lays over a hundred eggs a minute. Now, all I need to do is use this wiggle wrench to tighten the thruster bolt, and this baby will be done. Wubbzy: What's all this stuff? Widget: Oh, oh, be careful. Those are the controls for the robot. Wubbzy: Don't worry. I won't touch a thing. *Switch flips* *Alarms blare* Wubbzy: *Gasps* Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking, stomping* Widget: Ooh! That's not supposed to happen. *Splat* *Crash, clanging* Widget: That's not supposed to happen, either. Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking, crash* Wubbzy: *Sigh* I'm sorry, Widget. My kooky tail is messing everything up. ... Hey, Widget! *Jumps* You've got lots of tools. Can you fix my tail for me? Widget: Oh, no problemo, little buddy. I can fix anything. *Splatting* Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking* Widget: Anything except robot chickens. *Screw clicking* Widget: There we go! The Tail-O-Tronic 3000. This little puppy'll fix your tail in no time. *Switch flips* *Beeping, ding* Wubbzy: *Gasp* Too curly! Widget: Oopsy-daisy! Let's try that again. *Chuckles* Wubbzy: *Jumps* *Switch flips* *Beeping, ding* Wubbzy: Too balloony. Widget: Hmm. Maybe if I adjust the sprickle sprocket. *Clattering* Huh. There we go. That oughta do the trick. *Switch flips* *Beeping, ding* Wubbzy: Too funky!? Widget: Oh, don't worry, pal. I can fix that. *Snips* Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking* Widget: Huh? Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking* *Splatting* Wubbzy: We'd better go see Walden. (Walden's house) Walden: Hmm. I wonder if this belongs to the Stinkodone or the Gackasaurus Rex. Widget: Heigh-de-ho, Walden! The Wubbster here, he's got a bit of a problem. Walden: Oh, yes, yes, yes!! I love problems! Is it a math problem? Wubbzy: No. Walden: Is it a science problem? Wubbzy: No. Walden: How about geophysical psychology in relation to global economics? Wubbzy: Uh.. I don't think so. Widget: It's his here tail that's the problem. Walden: Hmm. It's long and it's bendy, ...but I don't see the problem. Wubbzy: That is the problem! It's long and bendy. And no one will play with me because I have a kooky tail. Walden: Oh, no, no, no! Being kooky isn't a problem. Look at all those fish. They're all kooky! Wubbzy: Wow... Walden: This fish is big and puffy, while this fish is really small and fast. And this one, this one here is electric. *Zapping* Walden: And look at all these animals. *Quacking* Walden: They're all kooky too! The stretchelope has a long neck to reach up into the trees, while the tiny honker scurries along the ground. Honker: Honk! Honk! Honk! ..Honk! Wubbzy: He's funny. *Laughs* Walden: And look over here. These two dinosaurs are very kooky. Widget: Yessiree! This guy has big, pointy teeth. And this one here, he has a spiky tail and wings. Wubbzy: But I don't have any of those things. The only thing I have is this kooky tail. Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucks, crash, clucking and popping* *Splatting* *Crashing* *Papers flap* *Splat* Walden: Oh, no! We have to stop that thing before it destroys my dino-bones! Widget: No problemo, pal o' mine! All I have to do is adjust the thruster bolt with my wiggle wrench, and we've got ourselves a- *Gasp* Oops! Big problemo! Oh, I must've left my wiggle wrench back at the workshop. Hmm. Let's see. Where can I find something long and bendy to tighten that bolt? Wubbzy: Maybe I could use my tail! Walden: But Wubbzy, how will you get all the way up there? Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking* Wubbzy: I can use my tail to bounce up onto the robot. *Bouncing* Robo-Cluck 3000: *Popping, clucking* Wubbzy: Which one is the thruster bolt? Widget: It's the red one, Wubbster! Oh! Wait a minute. Uh, maybe it's the blue one. No, no no no, no, It was the red one. I think. *Splat* Widget: Ugh! Wubbzy: Oh, well. I'll just tighten 'em both. *Bolts clicking* Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucking, clucking faster, clanking, CRASH* Widget: Haha! Good job, little buddy. You stopped that crazy robot. Robo-Cluck 3000: *Clucks slowly* Wubbzy: *Laughs* Walden: Right. And you saved the dinosaurs! All by using your tail. Wubbzy: Wow! Maybe having a bendy tail isn't so bad after all! (Playground, swing set) *Swinging* Kooky Kid: Look how high I can swing! Girl: I can swing even higher! Wubbzy: *Swinging, flipping, springing* Kids: Wow! *Passing yellow ball* *Purple ball spinning* *Little blue and green balls being juggled* *Balls being juggled, spun, and bounced* Kids: Wow! Pink Girl: Look how far I can jump. Blue Boy: Look how far I can jump. Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Kids: Wow! Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Cyan Boy: Can we play kickety-kickball with you? Wubbzy: Sure! Let's do it! Hey! Wait for me! And my cool tail! *Bouncing* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006